Octis Kurius (csec octobuns)
"I should've retired a looooooong time ago..." }|Name = Octis Kurius|Species = Turian|Age = 35|Date of Birth = 22 April, 2158.|Homeworld = Palaven.|Occupation = C-SEC Homicide Detective|Location = The Citadel.|Marital Status = Widowed.|Relations = N/A|Affliations = C-SEC, Council Authority, Turian Hierarchy, Human Alliance.|Character Status = Currently alive and well.}} Octis Kurius, under the online alias of "csec_octobuns", is a member of C-SEC's Investigation Division. Working as a detective for Homicide, many arrests of both C-SEC agents and criminals alike have been neatly tucked under his belt. Once crowned as Zakera Ward's "golden boy", Octis at one point in his career held great esteem amongst his peers for his astute investigative field work. With a keen eye for detail, a persistent, stubborn attitude to investigation and a bloodhound-like sense of duty to his work, he had been the backbone to many arrests, having been behind the incarceration of a near countless number of drug dealers, criminal syndicates and other devious groups during his service. But like many great careers, it came to a rather sudden stop. With the unfortunate circumstances surrounding his private life and indulgence in the dire corruption he himself had sworn to cleanse from the Citadel, the once proud, respectful detective soon became the very thing he aimed to destroy. The temptation of money, power, even women, it all weighed on him. Temptation soon became his downfall. Scarcely surviving with his job intact, Octis lost the respect he had built from the ground up and soon became mostly unwanted. With patrol work seeming to be the only thing he was worth giving, it took his intuition to step in when times were dire to finally be set back into the position he deserved. Overview Boasting a height of 6'6 (and weighing 243 ibs), Octis has a rather broad, muscular physique. Somewhat lean in his stature, he holds a shapely figure, with a slightly curved waist and a good set of what most would describe as 'supportive hips'. Couple this with muscular thigh and calf growth, and Octis himself is rather capable of getting physical with his work, a hands on approach to the situation far from his least desirable option. Adding onto this physical stature, his right arm is mostly replaced with a sleek, mechanical prosthetic. The majority of the skin remaining prior to amputation is around the upper-arm-to-shoulder region, the scarring across his skin a reminder of the sacrifice made to save others. Curious by nature, empathetic by circumstance and generally playful in most regards, Octis can be generally refreshing as an individual, for both a turian and a C-SEC agent. He finds that making acquaintances with somewhat questionable company can work wonders in the long run, to make investigative work all the more effective (one only has to look at his latest choice of lovers, Afiyi Maos). In his eyes, being someone that people can turn to, regardless of who or what they are, is what every officer should strive for. Outside of this attitude, Octis is known to be calculating and, for most around him, a methodical, professional agent when on the job. He prods, coaxes and eases information out of a suspect with keen intuition and intimidation both. Though he may not intend this whilst in casual conversation, when anything is held out from him he will attempt to squeeze it out, even if it isn't his business. He has also been known to show a rather flirtatious side, but at best it's used to appease others, to coax a friendship if possible. Connections are key for a detective, of course. History The oldest sibling in a family of five, Octis has always held the mantle of being the most rebellious child, more so than his sisters, making his own choices and demanding his right to do his own deeds as he pleases. His childhood was mostly spent on Palaven, with a few years on the Citadel and turian colonies. Born into a rather well-off family of military generals, fleet commanders and entrepreneurs, he was never put through any bad situations in terms of wealth. He was spoilt, he could admit, but he was always educated to believe in better. Even up to his teenage years, though, he was never truly for tradition as the family had firmly established it. No desire to learn that tradition left a mark on his reputation, even at a young age. His teenage years are still regarded as among his fonder memories; life at the academies and educational facilities was never much of a problem for him. He was a intellectual student, regardless of his rebellious ways and stubborn nature. His grading was top-notch, though his punctuality always needed improving. By his late teens, he met the woman who he regarded to be the love of his life. A turian female by the name of Ruia Varril, she practically captured the young Octis' heart. She wasn't his first, but she was intended to be his last. Both were equally infatuated. It was love at its fullest and only bound to get better as time went on. The decision to join the marines wasn't too out of character, it was supported by his family and was one of the more prosperous points in his life. Having gone through training for a good portion of his time at the Academy, he could field strip a Phaeston in under a minute, suit up in armor in under two and could disarm another at a moment's notice. He could recite the Hierarchy anthem in full and his patriotic belief in doing the right thing was almost adorable at first. But as time went on, skirmishes turned into outright conflicts, and being witness to some of the most heinous actions affected him deeply. With a good amount of MP training under his belt and that keen sense of intuition, though, he had garnered the attention of certain Citadel individuals. He was smart, intuitive, independent and was honour bound as they came. It was a time of bad reputation and C-SEC held more than quite the wrap for their attitude, they needed those who could make a good impression. Octis Kurius was one of those people. The choice wasn't met with high praise from family. Though his mother and father held the choice in high regard, his extended family, primarily his grandparents, weren't too impressed with the thought of sending their grandson off to a cultural graveyard at best. But with his refusal to change his mind, his blind patriotism forcing him to keep his mind intent on what he wanted, the practical removal from his own family and the aggressive reaction that was given after his acceptance, couldn't prevent him from doing whatever was required of him. Before leaving Palaven, months before his enlistment into C-SEC itself, he married happily to the woman of his life. It was fortunate enough that she was happily intent on following him to the Citadel. Many years shifted by, training, cases and other deeds moved on by as time progressed. Shifting from position to position, gaining title after title, becoming the so-called 'golden boy' he was intended to be, the effect had left a finer, respectable reputation for C-SEC to hold. Everything he had built up for himself wouldn't last long, however. Ruia was soon diagnosed with a cancerous growth embedded into a vital part of her brain. The shock and blow of such bore a hole into his heart. The illness she had contracted was the same that her mother passed away from years prior to settling on the Citadel. The effect of it all, the pain and anger generated from it, and the deteriorating relationship, meant that they soon only loved each other for desire, to just keep themselves happy, never for the both of them. They became selfish, angry, even disgusted with each other. They were scared of each other for what they were doing, and this deteriorated her health further as time went on. He was unable to take care of her as she degraded, and she was soon moved into Huerta's specialized care ward, and passed away two months after being administered, her husband by her side. The eventual shock, the pain and the sorrow finally set in, a month after her death. Octis had remained stoic during her funeral, during the last interactions he had with family and friends. He was unable to process the emotion, the pain; once it sank in, he lost it. He couldn't sleep, he wept frequently. He blamed himself, he blamed others. He blamed everything possible, until there was nothing more to blame. The spiral downward began from that point; meaningless relationships, sexual intercourse with strangers to slowly eat away at his desires, to dull the pain of loss. During this time, his career took a fall. Demoted into the Narcotics division, he soon found himself coaxed into the dark, vicious world of organized crime and corrupt agents. He took bribes, took sex, took everything he wanted, because he knew he could. He played gangs against gangs, syndicates against syndicates. He had been responsible for so much, the death of many who brought it upon themselves. He had done everything he shouldn't. And he wanted to do more. It wasn't until his actions were finally pushed into the light, that he had soon saw how far he had truly fallen... He almost lost everything again, had almost lost the only thing keeping him afloat; his career had been tarnished. He had become the one thing he despised, and it hurt him more than anything else could. His actions did lead to the arrest and prosecution of two of the most violent mobsters ever to exist on the Citadel, though. For that, he was shoved back down to enforcement. Stuck on patrols, forced to live the average beat. His apartment was relocated several times, sometimes due to vandalism and threats against his life, sometimes forced relocations to a different part of the ward to spite him for his actions. By putting his intuition to use, he managed to solve a case independently without the authorization to do so. His actions and sincerity to the promise of change meant that he was given back his position, but pushed away from Homicide or Narcotics. Instead, he was put into something that fit him perfectly: Internal Affairs. He knew how dirty cops worked, he knew how politicians worked. His ability to solve crimes with such finesse was desired amongst their ranks. The eventual invasion of the Reapers and the vicious attack by Cerberus forces did leave scars on his mentality. Having survived every attack without failure, albeit having suffered the loss of a limb at one point, he was mostly intact regardless of what he had been pushed though -- these wartime events left their mark, however. Two years on from the war itself, though, he had finally improved enough to be the same, goofy individual he was once known to be. With a new partner behind him and a relationship in tow, it seemed as if everything was finally coming back together for him. By this point in time, there was no telling what could happen. Relationships * Icilia Kurius - His twin sister. * Lacertilia (Afiyi Maos) - A peculiar case of attraction exists between the pair. While on the surface it seemed like a relationship merely built on sexual desire, underneath it all was two broken, damaged individuals looking for nothing more than the comfort that both were willing to give. A detective and an assassin getting comfortable with each other however, would seem rather strange to most -- and there were questions asked on the force about what exactly Octis was up to. * Myrrick Certus - His partner on the force. The older, rougher turian keeps his rather reckless counterpart more grounded on the job. Outside of that, however, the pair share a rather conventional relationship. Octis respects him, as a friend and as a fellow detective of the force. A dynamic duo, in a way. * Natalie Shortman - An enforcer he reluctantly met on the off chance of getting the short straw in the harassment bucket. The pair have somewhat of an interesting relationship, her rather reckless nature matching up to his own, albeit less refined. The rather tough human has left an image for him, one almost putting him to shame. Trivia * Octis in fact owns a vintage skycycle, designed by the late Palaven Dynamics, with one of the rarer Gladius V14 engine models installed. The engine itself still runs, even after four years worth of usage, far beyond its actual design. It took a handful of years and a lot of hungry nights to make the vehicle a reality. Depression was one of the key factors behind this. A mid-life crisis come early. * It's not known how many cases he has actually solved. Some speculate it's almost beyond the one-hundred mark, some say even more. No one knows for certain, if he was able to be honest about it, he would even admit he has no idea how many. * He's quite the dancer, having quite the reputation for stealing the floor of a club. It's gained him quite the reputation amongst his peers, some becoming a tad more reluctant to show their significant others his moves, in fear of him seducing them. It's all for laughs however; he's more flattered by the jealousy than anything else. * He's can hold his own rather efficiently in a fight. With an extensive understanding of CQB combat, martial arts and weapon-based combat, he's been known to even withstand the punishment of a well trained assassin. Though He's more prone to defending himself over hurting another with intent. Threads One Lonesome Night: They've met on CDN, now two turian C-Sec officers get to know each other personally. To the Officers of C-Sec: A gift from Cerastes. Shake Ups: A partnership is born on the force. Known to C-Sec: Octis meets with Kayana Pesh regarding the Nemean baby brought in by Afiyi. A Cop, a Doc, and a Punk Enter a Bar: Three turians -- one Nemean, one respectable Terminus, one C-Space. Or, meeting with Deadbeat (Prax) and Zelix Phoras on the Citadel. A Seasonal Celebration: Octis is among those invited to the Angelaus estate, for Christmas. Octis Babysits Pets: Looking after Tavi's fish. Not So Happy Beginnings: This relationship with Afiyi... how is it working? Dirty Deals, and Equally Dirty Cops: Octis and Myrrick do good work. A Hound in an Unfamiliar Place: Octis needs some time away from the Citadel. Illium, here he comes. Who should be there but Cerastes? The Paerth Cartel Case: Octis is involved in a case that crosses several jurisdictions. The White Devil is involved, and there is some confusion as to who or what this is. Seeking Advice: Officer Aphin Ambarto is sick of C-Sec... but what would he do instead? Question For C-Sec Officers: What we learn from the questioning is that Myrrick takes his coffee very seriously. Turians Wearing Dresses?: Octis wearing a dress, at least. Bloodhound Serenade: Stonewalled on a case, Octis has an encounter in the red light district. One Week: Action on the Citadel during the Dulce Et Decorum Est arc. Like fluttering birds pushed from the nest: A nervous Octis is summoned to a meeting between Hierarchy officials on one side and WavesHaveBroken (Laykalar) and Kayana Pesh on the other. He's there to talk about his relationship to Afiyi, so people can score points off of it. In The Line of Fire: The officers take on a turian separatist group causing trouble in the Zakera foundations. Extranet History: What is Octis up to online? Have A Nice Day: Octis has a talk with some of the newer C-Sec personnel. Police issues: With a smile on his face (apparently), Octis helps Druss and Shaart with police-related issues. All in a day's work! Melancholia: A look inside the head of Octis, following the end of his relationship with Afiyi. Cold, Black Heart (Prologue) : The dynamic duo, Certus and Kurius, in the line of duty. Cold, Black Heart (chapter one) Within The Beast's Den: Pining for Afiyi, Octis follows her to Illium, and "Nos Dwicka". There he encounters a number of fellow CDN turians... and Bibbles. Star-Crossing: Afiyi finds Octis on Illium. Under His Wing: Still on Illium, Octis is buying Nak an omni-tool. Category:Characters Category:Turians Category:Forum Dwellers Category:Citadel Security Services